Special Cases Unit: The Moonshine Case
by Rhiannon5
Summary: Well, This revolves around a new unit created under Rose that Ryo and Dee have been assigned to. As well as their lastest unusal case and plenty of new faces. But can they still mange to solve the crime in the end?
1. Default Chapter

Rhia: I'm only going to do this once. Hit it Seifer!  
  
Seifer: She don't own Fake. She don't own anything. She's a poor senior in high school wondering how she's ever going to afford college! Honest!  
  
Rhia: This is my first Fake story. Kindness. Please?  
  
*************  
  
Prologue  
Ryo "Randy" McLean was having a bad day. Okay, let's be honest more then a bad day. Dee in all his splendid glory had left him all of the paper work. And he did mean all of it. He didn't know why either. Dee knew that the paper work was due today on the Finale case. He knew it, but having the nerve to not show up on the most important day. Not to mention that Rose apparently had a stick so far up his ass that it stuck out his mouth. Either he was yelling or leering or both. He was so ready to march into Rose's office and give his two weeks notice that it wasn't even funny.  
As he slammed the file cabinet drawer shut again Ryo head the sound of Rose's office open. It made him angry. He wanted to turn around and give his superior a piece of his mind when he noticed an odd look on his face. He turned and stared at Rose.  
"Sir?" He asked softly.  
"It's Dee... He's at the hospital." Rose whispered softly.  
It wasn't the glee that Ryo expected and it made him jump. Ryo dashed out of the office and to his car. Rose caught up with him grabbing his arm.  
"Don't go." He whispered.  
"I have to check on my partner, Sir." Ryo growled.  
"He's not worth your time." Rose continued.  
"One of your officers is down Sir. I suggest that you try to act the part you should." Ryo growled jerking out of his hands and got into his car.  
It was a quiet day for New York City and it made the events seem so surreal. He couldn't believe that Rose would go that far. Sure he wanted him; even a rat could see that. But to go as far as to ignore the welfare of someone under his wing. It was unethical and down right selfish. It made the blood boil in his veins. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and made his way to the desk.  
"May I help you?" The cheery receptionist asked.  
"I'm looking for Dee Laytner."  
"Are you a family memeber?"  
"I'm his partner... Detective McLain."  
"I'm afraid I can only let family in Sir."  
"I'm one of the only people he can call family." Ryo growled.  
The woman looked cowed. She told him the room number and Ryo took off with out so much as a 'thank you.' He slowly opened Dee's door and stared at the older man. He waited patiently.  
"Who's there?"  
"You're partner." Ryo answered.  
"Oh... Then I guess I want an explanation. Last night was a dozy." He muttered.  
"What happened?" Ryo asked.  
"I'm not sure. A cop from another precinct decided to be friendly with his gun."  
"Nani?"  
"Quit speaking Japanese."  
"Okay... What do you mean?"  
"Yelled something about street punks and hookers as I tried to make him lighten up on this girl. He fumbled with his gun and it went off. Caught me right in the side."  
"You idiot... Never following the rulebook."  
"That's why you love me." Dee smiled.  
"Dee..." Ryo sighed.  
"I meant that on a friend bases... You need to lighten up."  
"You could have been killed." Ryo pointed out.  
"Not my fault it was a dirty cop." Dee muttered.  
"I need to get back to work and finish our report."  
"Then go... Don't let Rose molest you too much. And tell him I'll be better soon." Dee told him.  
"Alright..." But Ryo didn't admit that he was hurt that Dee didn't try to entice him to stay.  
  
************* Rhia: So. You like it. Right? Please read and review!  
  
Seifer: Send plenty of flames. We need something to create fire with, you know.. With winter coming and all. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Ryo sat in his chair staring at the spot Dee usually occupied. He hadn't wanted to admit that he missed the hotheaded, hard-nosed cop but he did. Dee might have done his own thing but he was a bad cop. He really wasn't. And not bad looking either, his traitor mind added. He shrugged his shoulders and picked up a new report. He heard the squeaking of Dee's chair and looked up to see J.J. Adams.  
"Yes?" He asked softly.  
"How is Dee-sempai? Rose wouldn't let me leave." He whispered.  
"He's fine. Just a minor accident with a vice cop." Ryo shrugged.  
"You're acting a little indifferent." J.J. pointed out rudely.  
"Rose's stick... You're acting calmer." Ryo commented.  
"I don't care to explain." J.J. spoke.  
"That's okay... Why don't you go visit him." Ryo spoke as he turned to look at his files.  
"Sure... I clock out in a few minutes anyway."  
"Bye J.J."  
"Bye Ryo."  
Ryo ducked back into his work almost three fourths done when heard the squeaking of Dee's chair again. A while had passed since J.J. sat there. He was sure that Drake hadn't come into day and Donnie was out on a case. So that left one person. After glancing to make sure it wasn't one of the newbies he waited for Rose to talk first.  
"I don't think that the conduct you used earlier was appropriate Ryo." Rose commented relaxing in Dee's chair.  
"I could say the same about your treatment of Detective Laytner's absence." Ryo jabbed back.  
"Ryo, you and I both know that Dee is a trouble cop. He doesn't follow the book and has had more accident reports then either of us can count." Rose started taking off his glasses.  
"It still stands that Dee is a damn good cop. He has never done a damn thing that has lost a case in the end and you know it." Ryo snapped.  
"I suppose you're right on that but it still stands that Dee..." Ryo cut in.  
"Dee what? And I hope its work related." Ryo couldn't believe what he was saying to his superior.  
"I'm thinking about transferring Detective Laytner to another precinct." Rose replied.  
"Then I'll be putting in my transfer with his. He's my partner and you have no work related reason to separate us and you know it." Ryo snapped like lightening.  
"You're right. But it still stands Ryo. Dee doesn't deserve you." Rose whispered.  
"Excuse me Berkley Rose, but my private life is none of your business. Further more I am not dating Dee or any man. Leave it at that." Ryo growled slamming his files down."  
"You know that you are talking to your superior right?" Rose asked smugly.  
"Do you know that you are abusing your position?" Ryo returned.  
Rose sighed giving up.  
"You're shift is over. But I want you in here bright and early. Things are changing and you and Dee are on the A-list." He muttered standing.  
"Meaning what?"  
"You're going into a new unit."  
"Will you still be my superior officer?" Ryo asked standing.  
"Not exactly. I am still the commissioner of this precinct but your chief is someone new."  
"And that is?"  
"Chief Stina Lyne. She's from the twenty-third precinct in New Jersey."  
"She must have moved at the right, or wrong time." Ryo commented.  
"She must have. You and Dee's new office will be upstairs. You'll be apart of a team."  
"Anyone else going with us?"  
"Nope... All outsiders."  
  
Ryo reported to work the next day to find Dee there with J.J. helping him move his stuff.  
"Didja hear Ryo? We're moving up." He yelled as he caught the younger man's attention."  
"Yeah." He muttered half-heartedly.  
Once upstairs they found that their office was a large room with four desks and a large office connected at the end. Standing in the door to the office was a pretty petite woman with blond hair and civilian clothes on. With her were a tall black woman with dark hair and Small raven-haired Japanese woman.  
"Konnichiwa. I am Mizu, Nozomi." She replied with a small bow.  
"Konnichiwa, I am McLain, Ryo." Ryo returned.  
"Um... Most of us ain't that good at Japanese." Dee whispered.  
"Sorry." She giggled slightly. "I just transferred here from Japan."  
"Oh... Well then. Welcome to America. I'm Dee Laytner." Dee held out his hand.  
She slowly shook it. She turned.  
"This is Chief Stina Lyne and Detective Ronda Fey." She introduced.  
"It is good to meet you all. Welcome to the Special Cases Unit." Stina spoke.  
"Special Cases?" Dee asked.  
"We investigate unusual crimes. Starting with this one. The Moonshine Case." Ronda spoke sitting on a desk.  
"Moonshine Case?" Ryo asked.  
"So far six girls all killed during the full and new moon." Nazomi spoke.  
"Ah, so to get better acquainted... What were you before?"  
"I was in Special Victims Unit." Ronda offered.  
"Same." Stina added.  
"I was a serial killer pathologist as well as cult researcher." Nazomi added.  
"And here we are just regular NYC cops." Dee laughed.  
"You are partners?" Nazomi asked.  
"Well, we're all partners now." Ryo spoke.  
"Right." Nazomi spoke cheerfully.  
"So let's get started." Ronda spoke.  
  
"So... how was school Bikky?" Ryo asked as he sat dinner on the table.  
"Same as always. Heard you lost Rose."  
"Kinda sorta. We really just have a new chief and floor."  
"Ah, so any new people?"  
"Yeah, our chief Stina. And new partners Nazomi and Ronda."  
"Yeah we're now apart of the Special Cases Unit." Dee spoke as he came from the bathroom.  
"Don't you have a home?" Bikky muttered.  
"What you don't like me squirt?" Dee asked balancing his sling on his leg.  
"What would you do if I said. No?" Bikky asked flippantly.  
"Nothing. For now." Dee smirked.  
"That's cause your trying to make your way into Ryo's bed."  
"Hush squirt. And you'll be proud. I'm leaving, of my own free will." Dee announced as he stood to leave.  
"You are?" Bikky asked shocked.  
"He has a doctor's appointment in a few minutes. Trust me, it's not by choice." Ryo put in.  
"Thanks for giving me away." Dee grumbled as he stood and left.  
"Well, it'll be a peaceful night." Bikky muttered as he left to go do his 'homework.'  
  
"So. Our real first day as a team." Nazomi whispered as she opened her folder.  
"What's in yours?" Ronda asked.  
"I have things on what the victims have in common. Such as they all were um. I think the American term is gothic? They wore all black and lots of make up. Typically small females and. of Asian decent." She spoke as she read the file.  
"Maybe it's a Vietnam Vet? I mean, they had a lot of problems with rape in Saigon." Ronda spoke.  
"But it's not just Vietnamese women. Japanese, Chinese, Taiwanese and so on. All from that particular region."  
"Okay. Let's dig deeper. Name a feature that they had in common besides descent." Ryo spoke sitting on his desk.  
"Um. They all had traditional Asian features of flattish faces and narrow eyes." Ronda pointed out.  
"Alright. Um. That could be a trademark. Uh. What's his mo?" Dee asked reclining in his chair.  
"A slit throat, tied together wrists and slightly burned hair. All the victims has this distinct mark." Nazomi spoke.  
"So what is that up against a pile of beans?"  
"It may mean he was abused by a woman." Nazomi spoke. "He may be wanting to return the trauma that was dealt to him by giving it back to the women who resemble his mother."  
"So basically the perp's looking for his mother in these women?" Dee asked.  
"None of them are raped. Or touched, or positioned in a sexual way." She spoke.  
"So that still leaves us at square one."  
"Not anymore." Stina spoke from the doorway.  
"What happened?"  
"Report to the hospital. We have a survivor." She reported.  
"Ryo take Nazomi. Ronda and I will pour over this some more." Dee spoke.  
"I thought you were possessive?" Ryo teased.  
"We're all partners. We're a team." Dee flashed a brilliant smile and he and Ronda began to pour over their papers.  
  
Nazomi and Ryo sat in Ryo's old Mazda headed towards New York General. They went up to the receptionist. Nazomi picked up her paper. She stared at the paper for a second and spoke.  
"We are looking for Chen Lu." She spoke softly.  
"Chen Lu? She's in room twenty-six a." She spoke as she pointed the way.  
"Thank you very much!" Nazomi spoke bowing.  
"You know. Here in America you don't have to bow." Ryo commented.  
"But I want to. And that's what counts." She smiled as she led the way.  
"I guess your right. So how old are you Nazomi?" He asked conversationally.  
"I'm nineteen. I graduated at the top of my class." She smiled.  
"And very early." Ryo pointed out.  
"So I did. How about you?"  
"I wasn't the top of my class or graduate early but." He smiled.  
"My parents stuck me in a junior police program. That's all. They are very upset with me for leaving Japan though." She whispered as she came to the door.  
"I figured as much. Well, here we are." Ryo spoke as he slowly pushed open the door.  
Chen Lu had the mo of most of the girls, large scars around her wrists and singed hair. But the knife that was aimed for her throat had missed and a jagged bandaged line was strung across her collar.  
"May I help you?" She asked softly.  
"I am Detective Mizu and this is Detective McLain." Nazomi whispered bowing.  
"You two are the ones that are coving the case of the killed girls... Like the way I was almost killed?" She asked.  
"Yes... Could you tell me who attacked you?"  
"It was Oiru aoi, it strikes down all of Asian decent who have betrayed tradition." She spat the word like acid.  
"Oiru aoi?" Nazomi asked confused.  
"You should know. All of the Asians know. Vietnamese, Japanese, Chinese, it will strike us all down." She hissed.  
"But blue oil? I don't get it." Ryo murmured.  
"Tradition! Tradition! All this damn tradition! That's why the girls are dying." Chen growled.  
Nazomi stared at her before shaking her head vehemently.  
"I do not beleve in Oiru aoi." She hissed and was gone.  
"Do you think he will come back for you?" Ryo asked softly.  
"There is no he! There is no she! Oiru aoi will kill me the first chance it gets. I have only prolonged my life." She spit.  
"I am half Japanese and I still have not heard of Oiru aoi." Ryo muttered.  
"Then you could never understand." She whispered.  
"Chen..."  
"Tell my mother I love her." Chen whispered.  
"Nani?" Tell my mother I love her. She knows Japanese... All the girls in my group... Japanese was the language we all learned... And Oiru aoi... it will kill me."  
"Do you really and truly believe you have no escape Chen?" He asked softly.  
"Hai... Tell my mother I love her." She whispered.  
"That I will do Chen Lu. That I will do." He whispered and was gone.  
  
Ryo dropped into the driver's seat and looked over at Nazomi.  
"What was all that about?" He asked.  
"This is going to be a tough case for me. I thought when I landed on American soil that I would never have to hear about that poem again. But it's come back already. I do not think I could take this. I really do not." She whispered.  
"You can do it. Come on we need to get back to the precinct." Ryo whispered starting up the car.  
"I just can't believe that it's happening here. In this place."  
"I can. America isn't all it's cracked up to be."  
"But this is something that should have never become real."  
"That's why we're researching it."  
"This I know but. I will tell you about Oiru aoi when we get back to base." She whispered and that was that.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that these girls are dying because they like the gothic scene?" Dee asked as he sat on he side of his desk.  
"Unfortunately yes. This creature apparently has it in for people who don't follow tradition." Ryo spoke.  
"But I still don't get this. What is this Oiru aoi?" Ronda asked.  
"It is a modern Japanese poem. About tradition." Ryo muttered.  
"I found it. Listen." Nazomi spoke.  
  
It was here before the Sun Goddess was born,  
It was here before the sea began to wave,  
It was here before the bushido was code,  
  
It was here to teach you right and wrong,  
It was here to insure that you were good,  
It was here to show you life,  
  
And you betrayed it,  
All of you that I see,  
I am the avenger of tradition,  
  
You've forgotten your roots,  
Forgotten your heritage,  
Forgotten where you came from,  
  
You want to be individual,  
And you are not,  
Abandoning all you should be,  
  
I am Oiru aoi,  
The avenger of tradition,  
Do not run,  
  
You cannot escape,  
You cannot escape,  
You cannot escape.  
  
"Who the hell wrote that sick shit?" Dee yelled.  
"A man named Tai Hono." Nazomi whispered.  
"Alright. I want you to find this guy. I have some questions for him." Dee growled.  
"Don't bother searching." Nazomi whispered.  
"What? Why?" Ronda asked.  
"In Japan I was doing a case on Tai Hono. A woman murdered him because she thought his poem lead her to suicide." Nazomi whispered.  
"Oh... So we are still at square one." Dee muttered jerking his sling.  
"Don't mess up your arm anymore Dee." Ryo whispered.  
"So what exact pattern are we seeing with this Oiru aoi?" Ronda asked.  
"Asian girls who are non-traditional. But I think this guy is focusing on the more radical girls, such as the gothic girls. Punk rockers, but so far it has gone after the Asian gangs or the majority of places such as China town."  
"That's because China town is very traditional. As much as it can be any ways." Ronda muttered.  
"Look we're going nowhere. Get guards posted on Chen Lu and then we'll go from there." Dee muttered.  
"Yes sir." Ronda spoke standing.  
"This is going to be tough case to crack." Ryo whispered.  
"This will be a hard case for me." Nazomi whispered.  
"I think it will be a hard one for us all." Dee whispered.  
"Hey. Nazomi, why don't you come over to my place tonight. We can eat and so on."  
"Sure." She smiled happily.  
"What about Ronda?" Dee asked smirking.  
"She has a hot date tonight." Ryo answered  
"At least someone on this team does." Dee smirked.  
  
Bikky stared in awe of Nazomi as she gracefully wielded her chopsticks. She smiled at him.  
"Doesn't your father use chopsticks?" She asked giggling.  
"Sometimes." He whispered.  
"Would you like me to teach you how to use them?" She asked softly.  
"Sure. Why not." He spoke.  
"Alright."  
Ryo smiled as he watched Nazomi teach Bikky how to use chopsticks. He looked over at Dee who was currently slobbering over the food he had been making. He grabbed his collar and yanked him.  
"Down boy. Dinner will be ready soon."  
"But I'm hungry." Dee pouted.  
"Quite harassing Ryo you big baby!" Bikky yelled.  
"You two."  
Ryo and Nazomi laughed at them and it was almost as if they'd forgotten the case they were working on. Almost. As they sat down to dinner the phone went off with shrill tones.  
"Yes?" Ryo asked softly.  
"We've got a new vic. Get to Times Square immediately.  
"That's not our precinct."  
"But it's our case. Same MO. Get out here boys." Stina yelled.  
"Nazomi. Dee. We got a new girl." He spoke as he dropped the phone.  
"Another?" She asked softly.  
"Yeah. Bikky you have my permission to go stay the night with Cal if you want." He spoke and they left.  
  
The girl was Lang Wong and she was defiantly on the list. She was decked out in black combat boots, sort skirt and tube top. The pasty geisha make up. She was defiantly Chinese and very, very afraid. Her neck was slit. the killer hadn't gotten that far but her body was riddle in cuts.  
"So you another one that escaped." Dee whispered as he knelt down on her level.  
"I didn't escape. Oiru aoi realized the other girl was still alive. He's going after her." She whispered.  
"You think it will come back for you?" He asked softly.  
"I know that it will. I can not escape it." She whispered.  
"You'll survive this. I promise"  
"How can you be so sure?" She asked staring into Dee's eyes.  
"Hey lady. I'm the good guy. Of course I'm sure." Dee smiled.  
"Thank you." She whispered tears filling her eyes.  
"It's alright. My friend here is gonna take you to the hospital. You take care." Dee whispered as a policeman led her away. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Rose believed that emotions got in the way of all that is sensible. He hated emotional weak people and people who showed off their emotions. He had people who weren't strict and by the book. Dee Laytner held two of these qualities and Rose had hated him right off the bat.  
Ryo McLain on the other hand was someone he could admire. And admiration had turned into caring. He knew that he loved the Asian American cop and he knew that Dee Laytner was no good for him. Sure he had done some things out of line. Such as using his rank to try and split the apart. But it was all for Ryo and Ryo deserved the best. And the best was Berkley Rose.  
He stepped into the room that housed his precinct's Special Cases Unit and was shocked at the way it looked. It didn't even look like it belonged in a house office, not at a police department. It seemed that each detective had added his or her own homey touches. It was emotionally attaching. It was something that he hated. Said for detectives were sitting at their own desk waiting for him. He came and sat at the chair they gave him.  
"What is the case you are working on?" He asked professionally.  
"My guys are working on the Moonshine Case." Stina spoke from the door of office.  
"Please join us Chief Lyne. Now. So far. What's happening?" He asked.  
Ryo wanted to snort. He was putting his hands where it didn't belong just so he could good. But there was nothing he could do. He blocked out everything and focused on Nazomi's picture of dancing geishas. After a while Rose stood and turned to Ryo.  
"I would like to speak to you in private." He spoke.  
"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders, why not get molested again?  
They stepped inside Stina's office and Rose immediately got to the point.  
"You should put in your transfer from this unit." He softly growled.  
"Why? You don't like the thought of me with Dee?" Ryo asked innocently.  
"I don't want him pawing all over you." Rose almost shouted.  
"Dee stopped that a year ago. Catch up with the times Commissioner." Ryo commented.  
"How long do you think this unit is going to last? Hm? It's complete and utter nonsense." Rose growled.  
"I suggest you leave. I enjoy working here with my team." Ryo added.  
"Team. A group of useless detectives and some Japanese immigrant?" Rose asked defiantly.  
"I am half Japanese. Watch what you say."  
"Maybe I will."  
"You know you are out of line." Ryo muttered.  
"Are you trying to get me fired?" Rose raised an eyebrow.  
"I wouldn't dream of it but right now I have a case to solve with my team and I would like you to leave." Ryo muttered turning for the door.  
"Did I say you could leave? This is my building and I am your boss. You are to do as I say." Rose growled grabbing his arm and spinning him around.  
"I will do nothing of the sort. You don't control me and like I said I have a case to solve."  
"You think this Oiru aoi exists? It's a bunch of folk tales." Rose remarked.  
"Folk tales didn't kill those girls. I don't care what you think or believe. Something killed those girls. Something attacked Chen Lu and Lang Wong... They didn't do that to themselves and I intend to find out who is." Ryo whispered.  
"Look... I know you want every case to end well. But honestly Randy... It's all fairy tales. There is no way that any of what they are saying is true."  
"We'll see Berkley Rose. And until then keep your hands to yourself." Ryo muttered and slammed Stina's door behind him.  
"You are nothing more then a fool Ryo McLain. Just like that hot head partner of yours." He muttered.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Ronda asked as Ryo sat down.  
"It's called abuse of rank." Dee muttered taking a long drink of his coffee.  
"What?"  
"The boss has the hots for our dear Ryo and uses his position for his benefit." Dee replied.  
"Sounds like a sleaze bag." Ronda muttered sitting on her desk.  
"Sounds... We met him before he became the boss. I'd really like to call IA but that would get my ass in trouble." Dee muttered.  
"Sounds about right." Nazomi joined the conversation.  
"Well, I can handle Rose... Let's focus on the case. Any news on Wong or Chen Lu?" Ryo asked dropping in his seat.  
"Chen Lu is recovering fine but Lang Wong is being stubborn with what she knows. Our witness still leave us at square one."  
"Maybe not..." Nazomi whispered, "Maybe not."  
  
"You wanted to speak to me?" Chen Lu asked as she sat on the side of the hospital bed.  
"You've lived so far and you are going to be released tomorrow. I want to know if you have somewhere to go." Ryo whispered.  
"I don't."  
"You told me to tell your mother that you loved her and I did. Why can't you go stay with her?" Ryo asked.  
"Because then the Oiru aoi would come after her as well. It is a matter of honor. I will not sunder my mother's honor and put her in danger." Chen whispered.  
"Would you like to stay with me Chen Lu?" He asked softly.  
"I will not become your mistress." She growled.  
"How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen? I want you to stay with me as my charge not as my mistress."  
"Why?" She growled.  
"I want to help." Was his reply.  
"You can't. You understand nothing." She growled.  
"I understand enough. The whispers of Oiru aoi going around the Asian neighborhoods. My mother was full Japanese and her mother killed her and my father because marry a white man was against their value systems. It might not have been Oiru aoi that killed my parents but it was the same hate." Ryo growled.  
"What are you trying to do?"  
"Restore my honor in myself because I do not believe in the honor of my family." He whispered.  
"I think I understand. I will stay with you."  
"Good. And don't worry. Bikky and I will take care of you."  
"Bikky?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"He is my foster son."  
"Ah. Well, I am half Japanese, half Chinese."  
"Are you related to Johnny Lu?" Ryo asked.  
"Yes. Did you arrest him?" She asked softly.  
"No. My partner did. I'm sorry about what happened." He whispered.  
"Don't be. My Otusan was a deadbeat. He abandon my mother when his gang didn't approve because she was Japanese." She spoke.  
"I am sad to hear that."  
"I would like to leave now." She whispered.  
"Sure. Let's go."  
  
To say Bikky was surprised when he got home form school was an understatement. He'd never head so much rapid Japanese in his life. His foster father, Nazomi and some girl were talking so fast that even what little Ryo had taught him was not catching.  
"Who's the goth chick?" He cried after a few minutes.  
"Hello Bikky. I'd like you to meet Chen Lu. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Ryo spoke.  
"What kind of music do you like?" He asked bluntly.  
"Rock, metal, rap." She replied.  
"She cool in my book. Cal and I are going to the movies. See ya."  
"Wow. I didn't have to pay him this time. He must almost be learning manners." Ryo remarked in English.  
"Actually I think he was so confused by us that it slipped." Nazomi laughed.  
"You could be right. He knows some Japanese but we were speaking fast, ne?" Roy laughed.  
"Yeah."  
"I hope Dee will be here soon." Ryo remarked.  
"You are like a. how do you say. Mother hen." Nozomi spoke and she and Chen rolled.  
"So what if I am?" Ryo laughed back before putting up their tea cups.  
Ryo jumped and grabbed the phone as it went off.  
"Ryo get to the station quick!" Dee cried.  
"Nani? What's wrong? What happened?" Ryo asked fearing the worst."  
"It's Lang! It got her. It got her." Dee cried.  
"Is it the same MO?" Ryo asked trying to calm himself.  
"I don't know. Just get you and Nazomi here now." Dee whispered.  
"We'll be there on the double. Try to stay calm Dee." Ryo whispered dropping the phone.  
"What is it Ryo?" Nazomi asked standing.  
"It's Lang. It came back for her."  
"What the hell do you mean 'came back?'" Chen yelled.  
"Lang Wong is dead." Ryo deadpanned.  
"But... I'm still alive... That doesn't make sense." She whispered.  
"Look, Nazomi and I have to go. You can stay here."  
"I'm not staying here. I'm going with you."  
"Fine..." Ryo gave up grabbing his keys.  
"You act like she's your daughter."  
"Don't start that on me."  
  
Dee slammed his fist against the door of the office once and again as if physical pain would over take the feelings of helplessness that were washing over him/ How could this guy slip pass their defenses so easily? And why come back for Lang? It was obvious that she wasn't going to talk... It seemed so senseless.  
"If you break your hand I'm not taking you to the hospital." A voice spoke behind him.  
"Shove it Ronda." He growled slamming his fist again.  
"God... You need to get a grip."  
"A girl is dead."  
"You act as if I don't know. She's one of the seven we are investigating... We're here to find the bad guy Laytner or have you forgotten?" Ronda asked grabbing his fist before he slammed it again.  
"What is there to forget? It's sitting out for the world to see. And we aren't any closer to finding the truth!" His voice was tight and loud.  
"Get your head out of your ass Laytner! We have a job to do! You can't do it while sitting on your ass and feeling sorry for yourself. Now either get or together or put your transfer into Rose." She growled attempting unsuccessfully to turn his larger form to face her.  
"Your right... Women always are... Women and Ryo anyways.." He muttered a little while longer to himself before turning and going to sit at his desk.  
"MEN!" Ronda yelled before walking out to the break room.  
"I think I agree with her." Chen spoke from the doorway.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"What's it look like? I'm going to help." She growled.  
"You are not here to help unless you are going to talk." Ryo said as he came in behind her.  
"I can help!" She cried.  
"Not until you graduate high school." Ryo remarked.  
"Yes Otusan!" She snorted.  
"I am not your Otusan!" Ryo yelled back.  
"What the hell are they saying?" Dee asked scratching his head.  
"It means father." Nazomi spoke with a smile.  
"Jeez, he's already adopted her? Hi and his strays." Dee smiled as well.  
Ronda stormed back in.  
"Let's get to work." She shot a murderous look at Dee.  
"Yes, your highness." He nodded back.  
Sensing the fight Ryo quickly spot up.  
"So what exactly are we looking at?"  
"According to the reports it was a slightly altered version of the MO." Dee spoke.  
"That being?" Chen asked.  
"Slit wrists and marks around the neck with a cord or a rope." Ronda added.  
"Let me see." Nazomi whispered dropping down at her desk.  
Nazomi poured over the pictures with Chen looking over her shoulder. Ryo looked at Dee.  
"Who was guarding Lang?"  
"J.J. and Drake."  
"And he got right passed them?" He asked eyebrows shooting to his hair line.  
J.J. might have been hyper but he was a damn good cop and Drake was one of the best.  
"We're in a whole new ballpark." Dee muttered.  
"The killer has gotten confident... She was ditched out in the open." Ronda spoke as she nodded towards the pictures.  
"Meaning what?" Ryo asked.  
"Left her in front of her apartment building in Chinatown."  
"Who found her?"  
"Some man reported it but didn't hang around." Dee spoke as he stood.  
Ryo noted how shaken Dee was, the man wasn't acting anywhere near his usual self and it scared him quite a bit . He stood and walked over to Dee putting a hand on the taller man's shoulder.  
"Do you need to leave for a while? There's not much we can do right now." He spoke in even tones.  
"I'm fine. No sweat."  
Ryo raised his eye skeptically and Dee shrugged him off. Now that hurt more then anything else he'd endured so far. But he backed off. This was after all a hard case.  
  
Megan Nyugen stood on the corner waiting for her aptly described, deadbeat boyfriend Aaron to show up. She tugged at the bottom of her skirt and was ready to march away when she noticed a car slowly rolling up. The car was defiantly Aaron's, missing headlight and dented bumper. She marched over to the car as soon as it stopped. Ripping open the driver's side she prepared to give him an ear full but got a shocking surprise back.  
Aaron Vu was dead. His stomach was split open in a way she recognized from the old Japanese movies Aaron liked to watch. It was seppuku, the Japanese tradition of suicide to bring honor back to the family if a male were to dishonor it.  
"Oh Kami-sama... IIE!" She shrieked as she dropped down staring at the clean cut lines.  
Her cries alerted an elderly old woman out for her nightly walk. And this was how the first male victim of Oiru aoi was found.  
  
"This doesn't make fucking sense! The guy was driving Ryo! Driving! How could he do something that fast?!" Dee shrieked.  
"There is no way he could have done it. There is no sword to be found. And still no leads." Ryo added.  
"Look.. Dee you need to calm down." Ronda spoke.  
"Shove it up your ass Fey." Dee growled.  
"Dee.... Really now." Ronda rolled her eyes.  
"Don't 'Dee' me." Dee muttered.  
Ryo laid his hand on Dee's and the older man turned to face him. Unexpectedly Dee wrapped him in his arms and kissed him. Ryo struggled in his arms for a second before relaxing. He could feel Dee's victory smile against his lips but for the first time he didn't care. He didn't even care that people could see let alone that they were at work. When De pulled back he just stared unsure of what to do.  
"Well I be damned. You were telling the truth when you said you were bating for the other team." Chen cried clapping her hands happily.  
"You would point that out." Ryo muttered blush beginning to paint his face.  
"Oh... Stop being so in the closet. None of us care. Right Nazomi?" Chen asked.  
"She's right. I am not... What is the word? Yes, homophobic." Nazomi nodded to herself in conformation.  
"That's nice to know..." Ryo whispered willing his blush away.  
"Well... Insert awkward silence." Chen whispered.  
"Can we please get back to work!" Ronda mock growled.  
"Fine."  
"Sure."  
"Alright."  
There was really no way to explain what happened to Aaron Vu, or Lang Wong or the other six victims. Except that the supposed eighth had gotten away. Chen Lu was still alive.  
  
Megan Nyguen stood outside of the doors of the police station. She hesitantly pulled at one of the glass doors and slipped inside. She tittered on the heels of her shoes as she slipped around like a ghost in her pale, pale make up and black clothes. She had no real clue of what she was looking for. But she knew she had to talk to the people. She had to understand what was happening.  
"Are you looking for something Miss?" A voice asked behind her.  
She jumped with a short scream and spun to find a silver haired man staring at her with wide eyes.  
"I'm sorry Miss. I didn't mean to scare you." He replied.  
"Y-you didn't." She whispered.  
"Sure... Are you looking for someone?" He asked softly.  
"H-hai... I'm looking for Detective Laytner... I was told that he worked here." She whispered.  
"And you would be right. My names is Detective Adams. Please follow me." He whispered careful not to touch her as if she were glass.  
She followed him the straight path to the elevator and upstairs to office of the Special Cases Unit. She tittered behind him as he swung open the door.  
"Dee-sempai! There's someone to see you!" His slightly hyper exterior made her jump, he'd seen calmer earlier.  
"Yeah, I'm Laytner... Hello? Oh, hi Megan... How may I help you?" He asked dismissing thoughts of J.J. without a glance towards the small man.  
"I wanted to know if what they said about Aaron was true." She whispered.  
"And what have they been saying?" He asked frightened by what she was going to say.  
"They say that Oiru aoi got him. That it was because he'd disobeyed his father." She whispered.  
"Well, I haven't heard that."  
"He wasn't killed like those girls though." She pressed.  
"I really don't know what to tell you Megan. Please go and spen time with you family. If anything comes up as to why this happened to Aaron then I will inform you."  
"Do you promise?" Her eyes became large.  
"On my honor as a cop."  
"If the promise is on your honor then I know you are tell the truth. Thank you Detective Laytner." And then she was gone like a ghost.  
"Dee? Who was that?" Ryo asked looking up from what he and Nazomi were working on.  
"Megan Nuygen. She wanted to asked about her boyfriend." He replied shutting the door.  
"That poor girl. She's all alone now I think." Nazomi whispered.  
"Let's jus hope she's not next." Dee muttered softly to himself.  
"Come Dee. Let's get more work done."  
"Hey, where's Ronda anyway?" Dee asked sitting.  
"She went to talk to Lang Wong's father."  
  
Ronda knocked on the door lightly and waited for an answer, a few seconds later a small meek looking woman opened the door.  
"May I help you?" She asked softly.  
"I am looking for Diana Wong." She replied.  
"I am her. Why are you here?" She asked still not opening her door.  
"Please Ma'am. It might be best for you to open your door. You might want to be sitting down when you hear this." She whispered.  
"Alright." She whispered.  
The door was opened and Ronda stepped inside. Diane sat primly on the edge of her seat and Ronda stood at the doorway watching her.  
"This is about Lang isn't it? She got mixed up with the wrong people. I knew it was bound to happen one day." She whispered.  
"I'm afraid you have the wrong idea Mrs. Wong."  
"Oh, I have the right idea. The girl has gone and disgraced our family and then expects us to front the bail money." She replied unfolding and refolding her hands in her lap.  
"No Mrs. Wong. Lang Wong is dead." Ronda spoke wanting to end the triad.  
"What? My little girl was a little disrespectful but. She wasn't in a gang. How could she be dead?" Diane asked staring at her eyes.  
"She was killed by what we only know now as Oiru aoi. She had escaped at first but instead of returning home went back to the streets. She said she did it to protect you." Ronda whispered.  
"I have heard the younger girls talk about that. the monster of honor that comes to cut down those who have betrayed their Asian heritage. But I thought it was only an urban myth." She whispered.  
"It is just another name for the killer. We will find out who did this Mrs. Wong. Would you like me to keep you posted?" She asked.  
"No thank you. You just go do your job. I must go and see my husband." Diane spoke ushering her out the door.  
"Poor woman. Though, she seemed a little too calm for what I just told her." Ronda whispered to herself.  
  
"Hello? I need to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Vu." Roy called as he banged on the door again.  
"The Vu's don't live here anymore." A man said behind him.  
Ryo turned to see a man of about fifty or so leaning out of his door.  
"Can you tell me where they moved?" He asked.  
"Yeah.to the cemetery. Had a disagreement with their little boy's gang leader and the leader had them all killed. Momma, Papa and the little sister raped and beat to death. Sad, sick sight. The police were talking about if for weeks." Man whispered.  
"Oh. Well, when did this happen?" Ryo asked.  
"About three years ago."  
"Thank you for your time." Ryo whispered walking away.  
As he walked he paused, a triple homicide and there was no witness but a man who knew everything? He knew that would puzzle him for a long time.  
  
Chen looked up from the phone she was using. She turned to Dee and Nazomi.  
"Looks like Vu's parents have been dead for a while and Wong's mother seemed to know nothing."  
"And your parents?" Dee asked softly.  
"My father went back to China. My mother is in the hospital with a stroke. And Ryo's already talked to her anyway." She muttered picking at the bottom of her short leather skirt.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. So are you enjoying playing secretary?" Dee asked with a sad smile.  
"Yeah. I like being here. I feel more alive then I have in years."  
"Then go to the Police Academy. It will do you some good."  
"But I want to work here." She pouted.  
"I'll put in a good word for you." He smiled.  
"You'd better." She mock growled.  
Nazomi looked up from the photos she was pouring over and smiled. She looked back down and suddenly she noticed something that wasn't there  
"Hey Chen. Go get the scanner." She whispered drawing a circle around the spot.  
Chen nodded and disappeared out the door. Nazomi began searching through the other pictures and circling each mark she found that resemble what she was looking for. When Chen came back with the scanner she hooked it up and scanned the picture.  
"What did you find?" Dee asked leaning over her shoulder.  
"Just this. Apparently there was a distinctive mark that we looked over." Nazomi pointed out as she began to enlarge the picture.  
"And that is?" Dee asked not quite following.  
"A mark that might give us a lead." Nazomi replied while adjusting the monitor.  
"I still don't get what are you talking about." Dee muttered.  
"It's very simple. See right there. That is a burn mark, and beside it, there is a sentence." Nazomi spoke as she pulled line under the mark up closer.  
"Why didn't we pick up on this before?" Dee asked staring.  
"It's small, you wouldn't really be able to pick it out on dark skin. Unfortunately Wong has allowed us to find it." Nazomi whispered softly tracing a finger along the sentence.  
"Ozaki's Japanese Sushi Bar." Dee read slowly.  
"That's a small dive in the lower part of China town." Chen muttered.  
"Have you eaten there?" Dee asked.  
"Yeah, pretty shitty food if you ask me." She muttered.  
"I'm gonna go ask around. Update Ronda and Ryo when they get back.  
  
Ozaki's Japanese Sushi Bar was small, out of the way and filled with the smell of rotting meat. He wrinkled his nose before slowly entering the stifling atmosphere of the dive. He walked over to the bar.  
"Please sir. Go to the front and wait to be seated." The man spoke.  
"I'm not here for the food." Dee returned.  
"Then I suggest you leave."  
"I suggest you pay attention to me. NYPD. I'd like to ask you a few questions." Dee gave sly smirk.  
"Talk to Kenji, he's in the back." The man spoke and turned back to his customer.  
Dee followed the directions and found a small old man with blue eyes, something not very common for a Japanese man.  
"May I help you Mr. Detective?" He asked in an oily voice.  
"I'd like to ask you a few questions about something." Dee spot sitting down."  
"Ask away young man." Kenji spoke.  
"Do you sell lighters of any kind?"  
"That is an unusual question. But no, we don't."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Very. Why?"  
"A number of girls have been killed by something that on the streets they call Oiru aoi. We found on each girl a brand, so small it's almost not noticeable that says Ozaki's Japanese Sushi Bar." Dee explained.  
"Hmm, that is most unusual. I wish I could help more detective."  
"It's alright sir. Thank you for you time."  
Dee felt more frustrated then before. The mark was a dead end. And yet. Something about Kenji unnerved him. And alerted his sixth sense but he ignored it. He dropped down into his car and stared down at the page Nazomi gave him.  
  
A burn: Ozaki Japanese Sushi Bar  
Slit throat  
Bound wrists  
Non-tradition Asian girls  
  
And none of that shit made any damn sense at least not to his frazzled mind. And yet still, where was the pattern that would identify the killer? There seemed to not be a single flaw, the perfect murder. The perfect killing spree. He growled and started up the car and took off in a flurry of smoke.  
  
Nazomi pulled her hands out from under the sink with a sponge in hand. It was a purely nervous gesture, to clean something. But after hearing from Dee what a bust her find had been had her frazzled. She walked back out into the main office and set to work cleaning the monitors and keyboards. She barely noticed Chen watching her as the clock ticked closer and closer towards six.  
At six exactly Ryo burst in with Bikky in tow. Said boy was wearing a smirk that should have split his tan face. He sat with Chen and leaned forward whispering.  
"I think I know how you can help." He whispered.  
"How?" She whispered back.  
"Tell them what you know... Send it in a letter from Lang's address. The killer will never know it's you." He whispered.  
"How can you be sure." She hissed back.  
"I can't but... They need what you know Chen... Please." He whispered.  
"I guess your right... My days are numbered anyways... It will get me again. I might as well do some good." She nodded. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Three days later a letter found it's way onto Ryo's desk. As well as one Berkley Rose. Ryo walked in and rolled his eyes at the sight of the tall blond. He stopped to regard the blue eyed man and the thought of what had brought the man to find him stopped any thoughts of admiration.  
"Are you here for a reason?" He asked in polite a voice as he could muster.  
"Of course. How could I not have a reason?" Rose asked training his eyes on Ryo.  
"Then why are you here?" He asked.  
"Well, it's about your case. I have a letter from the late Lang Wong." He spoke holding up the letter.  
"Thank you for it." Ryo reached out his head but Rose didn't hand him the letter.  
"Is there some reason for this?" Ryo asked feeling impatience setting in.  
"Well... I want to know what's in it for me." Rose smirked.  
"In it for you? Interruption of me doing my job is wrong." Ryo growled.  
"If I don't get some form of payment I'll rip this letter up and you'll still be at square one."  
"I could get you for obstruction of justice. Hand me the letter." He growled.  
"Now Ryo... Who will IA believe? You the lowly detective of a failing unit or the commissioner?" Rose asked.  
Ryo reached forward and plucked the letter out of Rose's hand. Leaning forward more he brought his knee up and slammed it right in his crotch.  
"Consider that your payment." He whispered as he back up.  
"I can't believe you did that?!" Rose stuttered.  
"Believe it." And Ryo walked away from Rose with the letter in hand.  
Ryo took the letter with him into the break room downstairs. Ripping it open as he sat down he looked up to see J.J. enter.  
"Oh, so you can hang out with us lowly cops now?" J.J. asked softly.  
"Look, Rose is..." Ryo didn't finish but J.J. nodded his head.  
"Take all the time you want then." He replied.  
Ryo nodded his thanks before turning back to the letter.  
  
Dear Detectives,  
I hope by the time you get this that I will not be dead. But I might as well be. Oiru aoi is the most deadly thing that you will have encountered so far. It is a demonic demon from the Sun Goddess' shadow. The man Tai Hono wrote it after his daughter was killed by the very same thing.  
You can not find this killer... It is impossible. The only way to find him is where the sun meets the night, in it's own lands. It guards the old, the used up. It is pure demon and reside in the evilest man's heart. It is the color of ash and is hidden beneath Ozaki Sushi bar. Do not go there. Kenji guards too much to let you get close to Oiru aoi.  
Onegai. Do not go there.  
Lang Wong  
Ryo stared at the letter in disbelief, before rereading it over and over willing there to be more. Dee had already told them that Ozaki's had been a bust, so what could Kenji possible be hiding? Closing his eyes and breathing deeply he folded the letter and stood. Maybe Nazomi or even Chen could make sense of this. Even if Rose could walk up to him and make sense out of it would make him happy.  
He entered the room to find Dee and Ronda at it again. He could decided if they hated each other or what. He guessed it was a love/relationship and came and stood between them.  
"I have something that might help the case.  
"And what is that?" Dee asked crossing his arms.  
"A letter from Lang Wong." Ryo answered waving the letter.  
"Let me see it." Ronda spoke reaching forward.  
"Listen to me." Ryo spoke trying to stop another fight before it started.  
"Okay... So tell us... What does it say." Nazomi spoke.  
"It says that there are a lot of clues in the Ozaki bar. I want to see if Chen can confirm it before we move forward." Ryo spoke.  
"I want the letter analyzed." Ronda growled snatching it from Ryo's grasp.  
"Now wait a minute. There is no reason to be cold. We're a team Ronda. A team." Dee spoke trying to make peace.  
"Are we really you hot head scum bag?" She asked before she walked out the door.  
"That went well." Dee spoke scratching the back of his head.  
"Sure..." Ryo muttered sitting at his desk.  
"You wanted to see me?" Chen asked peeking in the door.  
"How'd you know dollface?" Dee asked with a friendly smile.  
"Ronda was yelling something about the incompetence of not understanding stupid cops. And a letter from Lang Wong." She spoke as she sat at Ronda's desk.  
"Basically Lang wrote a letter telling us a little about Oiru aoi and we'd like you to tell us a little as well." Ryo spoke gently.  
"I can't." She whispered.  
"You're safe with us Chen. Can't you see that?" Dee asked.  
"He's right." Nazomi smiled.  
"You're right... And if it does get a chance it's going to kill me anyway, ne?" She asked trying to smile.  
"No... Don't think like that. We'll keep you safe." Dee reached out and petted her hand gently.  
"Alright..." She whispered standing and facing away from them.  
"Just try Chen."  
"When I was taken by Oiru aoi, I was taken inside the basement of Ozaki Sushi bar. There I was branded as a traitor to my heritage."  
"With the burn mark." Ryo murmured.  
"Hai." She spoke pulling aside the top of her blouse showing the small mark that looked no bigger then a finger tip.  
"And..." Nazomi whispered trying to encourage her.  
"I was tied up and told of all the things I had done. He leaned over me and I felt the knife against my neck as he continued to talk. I couldn't tkae it anymore. I fought. I jerked up into his chin and ran." She finished running her fingers over the scar across her collar bone.  
"So that is why the knife cut you in a lower area. And you are sure that it was Ozaki's basement?" Nazomi asked softly.  
"Hai. I'm sure." She replied.  
"Dee... Go get a warrant." Ryo spoke as he stood and hugged Chen tihgtly.  
"Alright.. I'll see you fine folks in a few minutes." Dee called as he walked out the door.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Kenji yelled as his door was forced open by Ryo.  
"We'd like to take a look at your basement." Ryo spoke calmly.  
"I am afraid that I cannot show that to you."  
"I am afraid you have to. I have a warrant stating it. You can either let us do it or we will find it ourselves." Ryo stated holding the paper in front of him.  
Kenji snatched it out of his hands and read it. With a growl he turned.  
"Follow me please." He replied.  
Dee and Ryo as well as the other members of the team followed him warily as he took them to the basement. Ryo snapped on his gloves as they reached the bottom of the steps. Walking forward into the room he noticed a rust colored spot on the floor. Dropping down near it he ran his finger over it. It was defiantly blood.  
"I want this blood tested." He spoke standing.  
Dee on the other hand was searching through the drawers of a nearby desk. Ryo walked over to him and peered over his shoulder.  
"Have you found anything?" He asked softly.  
"Nothing... Just old records in Japanese." He replied.  
"Get them collected. We want everything we can find." Ryo whispered before walking away.  
Dee chuckled before going through another drawer. There he noticed something odd. It was a burned piece of paper. And on the corner was written words he recognized very well.  
  
Leave none alive  
  
He carefully picked up the burned piece of paper and placed it in a bag. Shuffling through more he found another piece.  
  
We serve only y  
  
Dee felt a shiver run down his back. After putting away that piece of paper he searched around more but that seemed to be all that was there. He pulled back after a while and turned to one of the grunt workers.  
"Have you found anything?" He asked softly.  
"More blood stains and wire." He replied.  
"Make sure to take it all." He patted his back and walked over to a door that Ryo was inspecting.  
"What are you looking at." He asked touching Ryo's shoulder.  
"God damn Dee. You scared the hell out of me." Ryo muttered jumping.  
"Sor'y." Dee whispered shrugging his shoulders.  
"The door's locked. Go get the key from Kenji." Ryo spoke as he lovwer back down to examine the handle again.  
Kenji seemed reluctant to have a key but in the end he turned one over. Dee took it and opened the door. Flinging it open both he and Ryo took a step back in disgust. Ryo turned and walked away. He found Kenji and took a deep breath.  
"You are under arrest for the Oiru aoi murders. Some one read him his rights." He spoke as he noticed Dee still standing in the doorway.  
He walked back over to him and touched his shoulder.  
"Dee." He whispered but the man didn't so much as move.  
Resisting the urge to look in the disgusting room he moved around Dee to look into the older man's eyes.  
"Dee snap out of it." He whispered.  
"They'll all dead." He whispered back.  
He stared at Dee in wonder, his seemed almost child like. He was a New York Cop, of course he'd seen dead bodies before. Why was this any different? He never batted an eye at the other horrors they'd witness but here he was in some for of shock.  
"I know Dee. Come on. We're done here." He whispered.  
"Who could have done such a horrible thing?" He asked softly.  
"We have to go now Dee." Ryo spoke tugging on his shirt.  
"Who?" Dee asked again.  
Ryo sighed and then forcefully pushed Dee away from the door and up the stairs back to their car. After getting the taller man in the car he went back inside Ozaki's.  
"I want this place closed down. I want everything in that basement, in that room. Examined and confiscated. Leave nothing unturned." He ordered and then turned and left.  
  
Dee sat at his desk. He couldn't believe the way he'd fallen apart at the police station. He turned his eyes to the clock and stared at it. It was at least two hours before his shift was over. He closed his eyes and he saw that room again.  
"Want to talk about it?" Nazomi's voice whispered from somewhere beside him.  
"No." He muttered dropping his head in his hands.  
"It's okay to talk about it." She whispered tugging on his sleeve.  
"I know that... I just... I can't talk about it."  
"It's because they were all Asian wasn't it. Men, women and children. What happened to you?" She asked softly.  
"I saw Chen... And you and Ryo. Even someone of Penguin's charges. It was awful." He whispered.  
"And way do you think you saw us?" She asked softly.  
"You're all Asian... None of you are doing whatever it is that was required of you. You're all the type of people that this thing would target." He whispered.  
"And who's face did you see the most?" She asked softly.  
"Ryo's." He half sobbed running has hands through his hair.  
"Go ahead and leave. I'll clock out for you when Ryo and I leave." She whispered.  
"I don't want to go." He whispered back.  
"Then go lay down in the break room. No one will bother you." She whispered petting his back before she stood.  
Dee deciding that following her advice was the best deal stood up and made his way to the break room. He turned out all the lights before dropping on the old couch and squeezing his eyes tightly shut willing the image engraved to the back of his lids to leave.  
Ryo opened the break room door just a fragment of an inch and stared at the shaken cop before sighing and shutting the door. Leaving Dee to his thoughts and nightmares.  
He made his way back to the office and sat at his desk. Nazomi sat on his desk and peered at him. She studied him and sighed. Then she opened a little notebook and wrote in a furiously.  
"Is there a point to this Nazomi?" He asked sitting up to look at her better.  
"Hai. It's about Dee." She whispered.  
"What about him." He asked sitting up a bit more.  
"I think he should take the backseat on this case. In that room he saw us as the victims. Chen, me and mostly you. The repetition of your face shows how much he cares about you and that might make him too emotional." She whispered.  
"He doesn't need to be put on the back seat. Don't worry about it." Ryo waved his hand.  
"But Ryo." She started.  
"We've dealt with a case of people of Asian decent being killed. And even then Dee lost it a few times but he did nothing out of line." Ryo spoke as he remember the 'vacation'  
"Yes, I have heard about that but... Dee has so much to lose and I think this will make him more aware of it." She replied.  
"You don't understand yet Naomi. But you will. Dee will always act on his emotions. He's a hot head." Ryo replied a small smile gracing his lips.  
"Well, you do know him best after all." She said with a secret smile before running off to find Chen.  
Ryo just shook his head before turning to his computer to look over the evidenced.  
  
Ronda growled as she turned over another sheet of the report from Ozaki's, she couldn't believe that all this had been happening there. But it was over that she was sure of. She never even heard the door open. The shadow slipped in unnoticed and wove it's way closer and closer. It wrapped it's hands around her neck tightly and began to pull her backwards. Her screams never even made it passed her throat. She grasped at the shadow like hands pulling at them feebly.  
"You think you can defeat something like me?" It whispered softly.  
She didn't have time to respond. She was slammed against the wall and her world went black.  
  
"We have two new deaths? Why am I being informed?" Rose asked into the receiver.  
"One of your cops was murdered. I think you should come see this." Was the reply.  
"Where are they?" He asked standing and grabbing his jacket.  
"It's Ronda Fey. Out sir." And the voice hung up.  
Cursing at the incompetence of the rookie cop, Rose dashed out of his office and out into the mid-morning traffic.  
When he arrived at Ronda's apartment he noticed Dee and Ryo's cars. Muttering to himself he made his way upstairs to her apartment and stared at the sight with vague disgust. Ronda was in very much the same position as the victims of the case she was working on except for the basing of her skull and the large cut up her spine. Written in what had to be blood on the wall were words he couldn't quite make out.  
"You've gotten too close." Ryo whispered to him.  
"How is it that you can read it?" Rose asked.  
"It's a form of Japanese writing. It's called Romanji." Ryo explained.  
"I want this entire room searched." Rose muttered turning to leave.  
He stopped when he heard Ryo's cell phone go off.  
"What is it?" He asked turning back around.  
"It's Kenji. He was found dead this morning." He replied.  
"Suicide?"  
"No. Throat slit and hand cuffed to the cell doors." Ryo replied.  
"How the hell?" Rose asked.  
"Not sure." He whispered turning away from him to go tell Dee.  
Rose grabbed his arm pulling him back.  
"Don't waste your time." He whispered.  
"Let go of me sir." Ryo growled shaking his arms loose and walking away.  
"Something up Ryo?" Dee asked as he turned to see the smaller man.  
"Just Rose... But there's more news on the case. Apparently Kenji's been killed. Nazomi went to see about that. We're expected back at the station soon." He whispered.  
"I still can't believe that Ronda was killed." He whispered.  
"I know neither can I."  
"I feel so bad about being such an asshole to her." Dee muttered.  
"I know... But right now we have a case to solve."  
"Yeah... One that's really starting to get close to home."  
Nazomi was waiting for them when they got back. She was sitting at her desk with a shaken look on her face, When they told her what they had found her face just got paler and paler. Then she spoke.  
"Chen is gone. She siad she was going to try and stop this." She whispered.  
"And you let her go?" Dee yelled.  
"I couldn't stop her. She seemed to possess supernatural powers. I was powerless." She cried still shaking.  
Ryo gently rubbed her arm.  
"It's alright... It is."  
"Where the hell would she go?" Dee mutter out loud.  
"Ozaki's Sushi Bar." Nazomi whispered.  
"Then why the hell are we still here?" Dee asked dashing out the door.  
  
When they got to Ozaki's bar the door was wide open and fearing the worst Dee dashed in and down the stairs. Ryo shaking his head followed slowly, keeping Dee's back checked as Nazomi followed closely behind him. In the old room that had traumatized Dee so much stood Dee staring inside.  
Ryo looked beyond Dee and saw Chen staring into the eyes of a shadow. He didn't believe it possible but it seemed as if the shadow was actually alive. He taunted Chen but never seemed to notice them. Behind him, he felt Nazomi's small fingers dig into his back as she clutched his shirt. Almost daring not to breathe he reached out and touched Dee's shoulder.  
The man didn't so much as jump. Ryo inwardly sighed, Dee was useless right now. He quietly walked around the older man and slipped into the room. As he entered the shadow became aware of him and he found himself flung into another wall. He gasped as the breath left his lungs as he slid down the wall. He moved to stand but found himself on the business end of his own gun.  
"If you so much as move it will go off. When I am done with her you shall be judged as well." It hissed.  
Ryo froze in his movements and looked towards Dee and Nazomi. Nazomi was franticly tugging at Dee's sleeve trying to get the man to be aware of her but it all seemed in vain. Ryo begun to wonder if he was going to just die here. It seemed in slow motion that Chen dived forward and was thrown backwards flying into the door. The sound of ripping skin something he probably wouldn't forget for the rest of his life.  
Count Chen out.  
His grim thoughts were getting the better of him. He saw Nazomi's struggles with Dee get even worse. He vaguely began to wonder why she wouldn't give up. But as he saw Chen stand even with the blood pouring out of back he began to wonder just how hopeless it was. He saw it in slow motion as Nazomi fell into the room as Chen took a leap at the shadow again. Chen was thrown into another wall and Nazomi pulled into a standing position. Chen didn't move again. And Nazomi was franticly staring at the shadow.  
"I thought that you of all people Detective Mizu would know when to mind your own business." The shadow whispered.  
Ryo was quite sure of how to place the voice. But he felt as if he'd heard it before in his nightmares. The shadow drew closer to Nazomi and smiled.  
"Why haven't you?" It asked.  
"Get away from me." She hissed lashing out at it.  
The shadow's laughing only seemed to grow louder. Ryo knew he had to do something. He focused his eyes back on his gun. He knew there was no way to escape it without getting shot but what could he do to get his hands on it. That was what he was looking for. He studied it for a few minutes before a plan began to hatch in his head. Sure it was half assed but it was all he had. He dived to the side, ignoring the pain of the bullet ripping through his shoulder as he reached and grabbed the gun's handle.  
He held it in his hand tightly trying to point it towards the ground as it continued to go off, searching for his skin. The gun shoot seemed to wake Dee up but the man still didn't move even through he was out of his self imposed stupor. The shadow laughed at Ryo before throwing Nazomi away from it's self.  
"You can't win. What if you screw up and it kills Detective Nazomi? How would you feel then?" It asked as he fought with his gun as it now struggled to find Nazomi.  
"I won't kill her," He growled.  
"Who says you have a choice?"  
"I do." He yanked the gun towards the shadow and it went off.  
The bullet slammed into it but the shadow didn't seed fazed at all.  
"You can't kill me." It laughed.  
"I sure as hell will try." Ryo growled.  
Ryo noticed Nazomi out of the corner of his eye. She was by Chen franticly trying to stop the blood that was pouring out of her back. He prayed that Nazomi would try to do something against the shadow. He felt the gun began to turn towards them and he jerked it back as it went off causing it to hit the shadow again.  
Ryo struggled to keep his gun on the shadow as he made his way over to Nazomi and Chen. It seemed that no matter what happened this was a loose, loose situation. He gasped as he felt something enter his back. He looked down to seem some sort of rod sticking out of his side. He looked up to see the shadow.  
"That was playing dirty." He breathed.  
The shadow didn't reply and he continued his slow trek to Nazomi and Chen. He lowered down beside Naomi still watching the shadow.  
"Pull it out."  
"Nani?" She gasped.  
"Pull the rod out." He growled back.  
He couldn't stop his flinch from the pain and being able to feel as the rod was slowly pulled out. He didn't dare close his eyes. He was ready to stand and try to call to Dee when gunshots rang out. The shadow jerked as he was hit with bullet after bullet. Ryo jerked as he heard the sound of something splintering and Dee cussing. Then came the sound of something shattering and this sound was a hell of a lot closer.  
The shadow began to dissipate and all the was left was a shattered onyx gem. He reached out and touched it but it turned to dust. He looked up to see Dee holding his left arm. They stared into each others eyes for a minute before Ryo staggered to his feet.  
"Is it dead?" He asked.  
"I think so..." Ryo replied starting forward.  
He almost fell but Nazomi was there supporting him.  
"Chen?" He asked softly.  
"She'll live." Was her reply as she tried to force him to sit down.  
No more was said as the sound of sirens were heard in the distance. Back up was late as usual. 


	5. Epilouge

Epilogue  
"So really what was Oiru aoi?" Dee asked as he worked on typing up his report.  
"No one knows." Ryo remarked as he sat in his hospital bed.  
"How's Chen?" He asked Nazomi as she entered.  
"Loud and opinionated but most of all fine. I left her with Bikky." She replied sitting down.  
"So... What are your thoughts?" Dee asked as he continued on his report.  
"On what?" She asked.  
"Oiru aoi?" He asked.  
"I don't know what to say." She whispered.  
"But it's stopped." Dee replied.  
"That's true. Whatever created it Dee shattered." Ryo added.  
"True. I don't think Rose is going to like our report though."  
"Too bad everything came at the price of Ronda."  
There was nothing we could do. We all know that. "  
"So... Any of you deciding on resigning?" Dee asked as he closed his lap top leaning back.  
"No." Ryo replied tugging at the bandages on his shoulder.  
"They were right about America... Nothing's boring." Nazomi spoke as she stood.  
"And where are you going?" Dee asked.  
"I'm taking your report in. Chief Lyne already had a fit because our reckless actions."  
"It couldn't be avoided." Dee replied.  
"Tell her that. She's probably complaining to Rose by now about hot head cops." Ryo muttered.  
"Focus on getting better. I'll take care of Lyne and Rose." Nazomi spoke as she slipped out the door.  
"Looks like there's no book to go by for this unit." Ryo whispered.  
"Yep, sounds like my kinda squad."  
  
***************  
  
Rhia: So this is the end of my little story.  
  
Seifer: That it is.  
  
Rhia: I don't want it to end!]  
  
Seifer:. Isn't that why you're currently writing a sequel.  
  
Rhia: Oh yeah. duh! *smacks self* I hoped you liked the story! 


End file.
